


impulse control

by taakofromtaz (octolingkiera)



Series: twinsweek!! [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, this was really fun actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/taakofromtaz
Summary: twinsweek day 2: sibling bonding“Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in this lake.”





	impulse control

**Author's Note:**

> this one was reeeaally fun
> 
> originally posted on tumblr.

“Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in this lake.”

“First of all,” Taako says to Lup, holding one finger up, “it’s three in the goddamn morning. Second of all,” another finger, “it’s fucking _freezing_ out here!! Third of all,” another finger, “it’s _three_ in the _goddamn morning_ and there’s _snow on the ground!”_

“Pssh. Party pooper,” Lup huffs as she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. “You just don’t want me to do it because _you’re too chicken_.”

“Yes, Lulu,” Taako drawls, flatter than the surface of the semi-frozen water. “I’m terrified of jumping into ice cold water because I’m not an _idiot_!” Taako’s voice ratchets higher at the end of his sentence and Lup looks unimpressed.

“It’ll be fine, bro-bro. I’m practically _made_ of fire. I can heat myself up, no prob!” She looks so sure of herself that Taako wants to scream.

“Fine! If you wanna be that stupid, the least I can do is let you borrow this,” Taako says, and shrugs off the cloak thrown over his thick coat. He hands it to her and while she looks it over, he explains, “This is the Cloak of the Manta Ray. It raises your defense and lets you break underwater. That way, if you realize how _stupid_ this is, you won’t fucking _drown_.”

Lup rolls her eyes and throws the cloak on, making sure it’s fastened securely. She’s confident she’ll be okay, but she’s definitely touched by her brother’s precaution. “I’ll be fine! I’ll jump in, splash around a little, and jump back out! Then we just dry me off and we’ll be good to go!”

Taako sighs and pulls his coat closer with a shiver and tugs the strap he’d fastened around the Krebstar off his shoulder. He spins the glaive lazily one, twice, and then points it at Lup, hitting her with a super powered warming prestidigitation charm. “There. I’ve done my part. Go wild.”

Lup beams at him, feeling so toasty warm she’s almost hot. “Koko, you’re the _best_ ,” she says, and turns and sprints to the edge of the lake. There’s ice along the shore but Lup doesn’t pay any mind. With a strong push of her legs, she jumps as far as she can, hitting the lake with a loud splash.

Taako runs after her, stopping at the edge, and stares at where she went down, grateful for the millionth time for elven darkvision. For just a moment, he feels nothing but panic and he has to remind himself that Lup’s technically undead _and_ she has his magic water cloak. A few long seconds pass and Lup’s breaking the surface of the water, gasping for her breath and exhaling plumes of smoke.

“ _Gods_ it’s cold in here!” she says, her voice wobbly as a shiver disrupts her water treading. Lup gives Taako a huge smile and swims back to the edge of the lake, lifting a hand out of the water to melt any ice in her way. “That was fucking _exhilarating_ though! You sure you don’t wanna try it?”

Taako’s shaking his head before she’s even finished speaking. “No way, sis. Taako’s good out here.” He turns the Krebstar to her again and blasts her with as much prestidigitation as he can muster at a time to both dry her off and warm her up.

Lup gives a dramatic sigh as her brother works to undo her hard-earned recklessness. “Oh alright,” she says with her whole body. “I guess I’ll be the only one with a cool story to tell at parties.”

“At least I’m not a goofus like you,” Taako says, slinging the Krebstar back over his shoulder and spinning on his heel. He starts walking away; Lup follows him if the crunching of footsteps is to be believed.

“Nah. You’re just a dingus,” Lup shoots back, and the next thing Taako knows, Lup wraps her arms around him and picks him up in a swooping hug, laughing into the crook of his neck and shoulder as he squawks in surprise. “You’re the best, _little_ bro.”

“You’re only ten minutes older!” Taako exclaims, trying and failing to wiggle out of Lup’s arms. She tightens her grip and laughs, celebrating her greater physical strength.

“And don’t forget six inches taller!” She pulls him as high off the ground as he can with him resisting so much. “That makes you, quite literally, my little brother.”

Taako lets out a long-suffering sigh, going slack in her arms. “Five and half,” he grumbles, seconds before he swings his legs back and up, using Lup as a fulcrum to flip backwards out of her grasp. Lup shouts as she over balances and crashes into the ground, Taako landing perfectly on his feet and falling into a crouch. He smirks down at Lup, unsuccessfully stifling his snickers.

“Goddamn flip wizard,” she grumbles.

“You fuckin’ know it,” he says, and stands up. He steps around her and holds a hand out to help her up.

Taako realizes his mistake a moment too late as Lup pulls him down with her—and on top of her, as he couldn’t correct his trajectory. She grunts as the air leaves her lungs and Taako glances at her. As soon as he sees that she’s okay, he’s laughing, then she’s laughing, and they’re both laying in the snow at three fifteen in the morning laughing like idiots.

After a few minutes, Taako calms down enough to say, “We should prolly head home. We’ve been out here for, like, four hours.”

Lup shoves him to the side until he’s laying on his back as well. “C’mon, bro, just a little longer?” She points up at the sky and the constellations so different from the ones they grew up watching. “The stars are so pretty.”

Taako rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He snuggles closer to his sister the living furnace and settles in for a bit of stargazing. “We have a whole new sky to memorize.”

“Yeah. But it’ll be worth it.” Lup wraps an arm around him and cushions her head with the other. “We’ve got a lot to learn.”

“We’ve earned this.” Taako taps his hand against the one holding him. “We’re home.”

“I like the sound of that.”

If the two wake up the next day, cuddling in bed with identical colds, well, it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> [check me out on tumblr!](https://taakofromtaz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
